1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning system and a positioning method for an applicator which can present an optimum position of an applicator inserted in a living body to an operator in order to treat an affected part of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one of treating methods for a disease in a living body such as a tumor or a hypertrophy, a method is known wherein energy is applied to the affected part to cause coagulation or sphacelation of the cells at the affected part. One of measures for applying energy is an applicator for heating the affected part, for example, by laser heating.
In the treatment, if some other sound part of the living body than the affected part is laser heated, then even the sound part is damaged. On the other hand, if the affected part is not laser heated appropriately, then a sufficient treatment effect may not be achieved. Accordingly, the positioning of the applicator is very significant in the treatment and must be conducted carefully.
Various techniques have conventionally been proposed for the positioning of an applicator.
Prior Art (1)
A technique is available wherein a probe having an ultrasonic transmission/reception section provided thereon together with an applicator is inserted into a body cavity. The probe can form an intracorporeal sectional image by transmitting and receiving an ultrasonic wave in the body cavity. Accordingly, a user such as a doctor can position the applicator while observing the intracorporeal sectional image (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-271235).
Prior Art (2)
Another technique is available wherein a probe having an endoscope built therein together with an applicator is inserted into a body cavity. A user can position the applicator while observing the internal surface of a living body by means of the endoscope via an opening provided in the probe (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-318928 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,183).